1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-thin, organic, light-emitting display (OLED) having a super thin glass substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planarized display devices, such as an OLED or a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), can be formed in super thin and flexible structures. A super thin and flexible planarized display device may be produced using a flexible substrate, typically formed of a synthesized resin. However, the thickness of the substrate is maintained in a conventional thickness range because there is significant risk that the synthesized substrate, or thin film layers formed on it, will be deformed during the complicated manufacturing processes.
Conventional flexible planarized display devices typically bind a highly flexible substrate to a transparent substrate using organic thin films. One thin film is formed on one substrate, another on the other substrate. The two films are then aligned, placed in contact with each other, and sealed to bond the films together. A significant disadvantage associated with producing OLEDs in this manner is that aligning the organic thin films is difficult, not only because the thin films are manufactured separately, but also because it is nearly impossible to tightly adhere thin films that have the same or a similar predetermined pattern.
Various conventional solutions have been proposed, but in each the thickness of the substrate is maintained in a conventional range, which typically exceeds 0.5 mm, because the substrate must have a predetermined strength and temperature resistance to withstand the complicated processes used to form thin film layers (at least one or more of which may be an organic film) on the substrate. Glass materials have been used to form conventional OLED substrates, but the thickness of these substrates could not be reduced to less than 0.5 mm, due to the fabrication constraints described above.